Carnisoar
Carnisoar was the Sky Overlord and the holder of the Hawk spirit, a master of aerial martial arts. He used a halberd and feather shurikens in his attacks. He is the first teacher of Dai Shi and one of Dai Shi's teachers alongside Jellica and Grizzaka. At first Carnisoar helped Dai Shi with with his goals, but later betrayed him and joined Grizzaka. Carnisoar serves as one of the main antagonists of Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Biography Carnisoar was one of the Overlords. Ten thousand years ago Carnisoar fought alongside Dai Shi and other Overlords against Pai Zhuq Academy and Phantom Beasts. Carnisoar was destroyed in the war. When Naja was destroyed, Camille took his life talons and gave them Dai Shi. Intending to resurrect the Overlords to become stronger, Dai Shi chooses Carnisoar to be the first, to Camille's dismay, due to his brutal teaching methods. Upon his revival, Carnisoar took Jarrod into the past to eliminate every good deed that he performed as a child, making him stronger, as a result. After this, Carnisoar returned to Dai Shi's hideout to begin the actual training, teaching Jarrod to harness his hatred as power until Jellica was revived. After Jarrod manages to beat Jellica, Carnisoar leaves Jarrod's training to her. He returned to help Jarrod kill the Rangers briefly, reviving the Black Shadow Guard. Carnisoar later sided with Grizzaka, upon his revival, setting up the chamber to revive the Phantom Beast Generals after obtaining their Crystal Eyes, for Grizzaka. Once arriving at the Rhino Nexus, with the other Overlords, where they ran afoul of the Power Rangers. Carnisoar fought Casey, Theo, Lily, and RJ in his Illusion Dimension after withstanding the Claw Cannon. When Casey used his Tiger Instincts to find the real Carnisoar and attacked him before Carnisoar grew and fought the Wolf Pride Megazord and the Jungle Master Megazord. Carnisoar managed to overwhelm them by jumping on thier shoulders and attacking them with his staff until Dominic arrived in the Rhino Steel Zord. Dominic battled Carnisoar and defeated the villain. Before he was destroyed at the hands of the Rhino Pride Megazord, Carnisoar tells rangers that they may have defeated him, but the "war is far from over". Carnisoar was revived by Dai Shi for the final Beast War, but was destroyed again by Master Swoop while battling the Power Rangers and the Pai Zhuq Masters. Powers and abilities. *'Strength'-Carnisoar is the second strongest Overlord, overpowering and taking down Dai Shi when he and the other Overlords betrayed the demented dragon. He was able to withstand Casey trying to throw him to the ground and restrained him. When giant, Carnisoar was able to dispatch the Jungle Pride and Wolf Pride Megazords with two swings of his staff. *'Durability'-Carnisoar took multiple strikes from the Dai Shi possessed Jarrod and was completely unfazed by energy strikes from the Claw Booster. His most significant display of durability was when he proved completely immune to the Claw Cannon and Wolf Morpher's Wol Beam finishers being fired simaltaniously. *'Skilled Fighter'-Carnisoar was able to deflect and return multiple punches and kicks from the Rangers as well as take on all five at once during his final battle. *'Illusion World Transportation'-Carnisoar can fire white feathers from his wings that send his enemies into his "world of illusions." *'Super Jumps'-Carnisoar could leap fast and high enough to completely avoid Theo and Lilly's Claw Boosters. *'Energy Blasts'-Carnisoar can fire a massive purple laser from his right hand powerful enough to send Theo in his Jungle Master Mode flying backwards and another from his left hand stopped one of RJ's Morpher blasts in mid-air. *'Wing Blasts-'''Carnisoar can blast purple lasers from his wings powerful enough to down all five Rangers. *'Flight'''-Carnisoar is able to propel himself into the air without the use of his wings, such as when he first appeared and when he survived the Claw Cannon and Wolf Beam. *'Growth-'''Carnisoar can make himself grow at will. According to him, this is the "most powerful trick of all." Arsenal. *'Hallberd'''-Carnisoar has a massive halberd with a blade on it's underside for combat. Two swings of it dismantled the Wolf and Jungle Pride Megazords. **'Energy Lasers'-Carnisoar can rapid fire red lasers from his hallberd. These caused large explosions all over the Rhino Steel Zord face and shield but did no damage whatsoever. *'Shurikens-'''Carnisoar has large serrated shuurikens that he can throw to knock down his enemies. *'Hands-'Even without his weapons, Carnisoar is so skilled with his clawed hands that he can overpower all five Rangers at once. **'Energy Empowerment'''-When restraining Casey, Carnisoar was shown to power up his claws with purple energy and slash down RJ. **'Feather Blast'-When in his illusion world, Carnisoar fired feathers from his palms powerful enough to down all five Rangers. Rinshi Beasts *Bai Lai *Carden *Shadow Guards **Shadow Guard Black **Shadow Guard White Appearances * Power Rangers Jungle Fury **Episode 8: Way of the Master **Episode 9: Good Karma, Bad Karma **Episode 10: The Blind Leading the Blind **Episode 11: Pushed to the Edge **Episode 12: One Master Too Many **Episode 13: Ghost of a Chance (1) **Episode 14: Ghost of a Chance (2) **Episode 15: Bad to the Bone **Episode 16: Friends Don't Fade Away **Episode 17: No 'I' in Leader **Episode 18: True Friends, True Spirits **Episode 19: Path of the Rhino **Episode 20: Dash for the Dagger **Episode 21: Race to the Nexus **Episode 32/Finale: Now the Final Fury }} See Also References Category:Jungle Fury Category:PR Villains Category:Overlords Category:Dai Shi Clan Category:PR Generals Category:Deceased PR Villains